Bastet
by gracie.that
Summary: Bastet daughter of Catwomen has switched from the Anti-hero life to being a full time hero. Her debut as a hero in Gotham was short lived. Now that Batman has his own team of junior superheros she feels as if she is inclined to be apart of said team.


Isis Rashid

Walking through the middle of the desert many would think there would be no people to be found. Today was not that day however. I surprisingly ran into an old friend.

"Bast is that you?" I whipped around and dropped in a protective stance only to see none other than Kid Flash and some other girl. He looked the same as ever maybe a little taller than when I last saw him. Decked out in a new suit with his spiky red hair ever present. The girl next to him had tanned skin and striking golden hair. She had an army green cropped shirt and pants on with an arrow and bow slung across her shoulder. Obviously she was Green Arrow's sidekick.

"Kid? What the hell are you doing out here?" I walked over to him and gave him a little hug and got a closer look at the two of them. They looked terrible and dehydrated.

"A mission it think? I'm having some trouble remembering anything. I think Robin was with me. Maybe a joint between Flash and Batman?" I pulled out some dried fruit and my canteen of water, and handed the two teens them so they could replenish.

"Maybe, who's your friend by the way?" I looked at the girl as she drank the water and savored the relief of the life saving substance.

"I'm Artemis and have no clue at what I'm doing in the middle of the desert. Thank you for the water." My only response was a nod. She seemed to be hiding something and didn't want to expose herself.

"You said Robin was out her Kid?" I pulled up my arm tracker to see if I could locate him. A small red dot blinked four miles to our south. He most likely was fine but I was still worried. Anybody unused to being in the desert was in danger of dehydration that will lead to death.

"Ya, and I'm guessing you are already tracking him." Wally looked over my shoulder. "I can run us over if you can provide me with some more juicy. The snack helped but I'm still low of power."

"I can get you some stuff. I'll ride on your back." I jumped on Wally's back and he picked Artemis up in a bridal carry. The rush of going so fast was a good familiar. The wind blew my hair back and within seconds Wally had us standing in front of Robin. Jumping off of Wally's back I rushed towards him.

"Bast?" My body hit his and we went tumbling into the sand. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. He smelled like the Batcave and Gotham. "Good to see you too Cat." His little smirk caused my heart to pound even harder. I kissed him. It's been way too damn long. Pulling away I sent Wally a little glare as he whistled.

"Damn Rob that is a hell of a 'I miss you'." I stood up and grabbed Dick's hand helping him up. Brushing sand off ourselves I couldn't help but have my face flush bright red. Artemis and Wally's laughs didn't help my embarrassment. The only thing making me feel slightly better is the fact that Dick was also blushing.

"Lay off Wally I haven't seen my boyfriend for eight months. I think I had a perfectly reasonable response." Crossing my arms a little I pouted. Was I really that extra?

"What do you mean by eight months? It has only been two." Dick tapped furiously at his wrist computer. Looking over his shoulder he seemed shocked at the date. "I'm missing the past six months from my memory."

"I think I am too." Wally nodded along to Artemis's and Dick's statement. I was just confused on how somebody simple loses the memory of the past six months.

"I can restore your memories most likely." Dick and Wally gave me funny looks. Most likely because eight months ago I could only do the basics of Egyptian magic. Definitely not something to the caliber of returning lost memories. "I may or may haven't learned some magic tricks while away from home." With a small shrug and a grin.

I made all three of them stand across from me as I called on the Eqyptian goddess Bastet, and also my namesake. I felt my body morph into my cat form. Two black cat ears stuck out of my hair and a black tail swung from behind me. Slight claws extended from my nail bed. Scratching my arm I drew blood and began writing hieroglyphics in the air with my blood. "Aistieada" I felt my energy drain and encases the three minds of the teens across from me. Some blood trickled down from my nose. They all grabbed their heads in slight pain. Holding my nose to stop the blood I walked over to Robin and pulled out a tissue from his utility belt.

"You good Bast?" Robin asked as my nose continued to drip.

"I'm fine Robin. This is what happens when I use magic, but I'll be fine. Do you remember now?" Wally nodded at me as well as Artemis.

"We need to save our one friend Aqualad and find our other two Miss Martian and Superboy. We really need to find Aqualad however because he is Alantean and will not survive long in this environment." Dick clicked around on his computer and like mine was earlier a small red dot appeared. He must have a tracker on all his teammates. "He is roughly five miles from our current location." Dick was already mentally calculating our chances of getting to Aqualad in time and finding his other two teammates.

"We need to split up." By the look Dick sent me he was thinking the exact same thing. "Wally you and Artemis should go find Miss Martian and Superbody. Rob and I will take care of Aqualad." I already knew Wally so I reached into my utility belt and brought out the last of my rations for him to eat. It wasn't much, just a couple pb&js and a bag of chips.

"Thanks Bast I could really need a refuel especially since I'm going to be running around blind." I watched in slight disgust as Wally devoured the food.

"Think again Kid I have both Miss M's and Superboy's locations right here. I'll give you a portable tracker to take with and find them. The only problem I can't figure out right now is how Bast and I will find the Bioship." He tapped away furiously at his computer and attached the small tracker so Wally and Artemis wouldn't be roaming the desert blindly.

"Would the Bioship have a large center of power. I can do a location hieroglyphic to find the power source and then we could transport there or go on foot." I pulled out my cheat book and looked up the hieroglyphics. With one last nod from Robin and I to Wally and Artemis we took off jogging towards the location of Aqualad. I could feel the wind blow by as Wally took off behind us.

"When this is all over we totally need to talk." Dick kept his eyes forward as we continued our jog. I knew we would not be talking the whole way because we were on a mission. Not to mention the life of another hero is more important than our relationship issues. I nodded and we continued in silence.

As we got closer to Aqualad the more I could hear nearby fighting. "Would your pal be in any shape to fight right now?" The whole idea of a Alantean in the desert seemed like a bad idea to me, but maybe the guy was doing alright.

"No way. I checked his vitals and he is severely dehydrated and unconscious. Why?" Robin double checked his computer as we continued to jog.

"Not to worry you but I can hear gunshots from like a mile away and your buddy is a mile away." The grimace on Robin's face did not go unnoticed by me as well as the subtle change of the jog into a run.

Rob and I found Aqualad passed out mumbling in Atlantean behind a large rock while a firefight continued not even a hundred feet away. Right away I pulled out my canteen and poured the water in his mouth. His Alantean mumbles were forgien to both Dick's and my ears. "You need to keep him quiet for like thirty seconds while I do my thing." Dick nodded and covered Aqualad's mouth with his hand. Focusing I scratched my arm drawing blood and began to draw the hieroglyphics for a power location chant. "Hadad". My minds eye zoomed through the desert to show me were a small red orb bobbled. Recounting my steps to memory I returned to my body. A small trickle of blood leaked from my nose. I could get us to the Bioship but would be severely depleted on energy. Using the leaking scratch on my arm I drew the hieroglyphics for a transport. "Almuasalat". I felt the pull on my body and the strain of transporting two others along with me. With my energy sapped I slumped to my hands and knees. My eyes burned and blurred red with blood. Spitting on the sand a clot of blood flew out of my mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking Bast?" Robin was pulling me up off the ground. My body being as weak as it was, he was basically holding me up. Not meeting his gaze I simply nodded my head towards Aqualad and the Bioship. With a frustrated grunt he gently let my down to sit on the sand while he tapped the Bioship and began dragging Aqualad up the ramp. A couple minutes later he picked me up bridal style and carried me in sitting me down in one of the chairs.

"Take care of your friend. I will be fine Rob." Pushing him towards the Atlantean I closed my eyes to stop the leaking blood. The familiar sound of rushing wind indicated Wally just ran into the Bioship. I couldn't even find the energy to look over at him.

"Can you two watch over Kaldur while I tend to Bastet?" I could hear the worry in his voice and a faucet running somewhere.

"Ya no problem man. What did she do this time?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Wally's microaggression of me getting myself in trouble all the time.

"Just over exerted herself. Just keep Kaldur hydrated and try to keep him calm until M'gann can come restore his memories." Robin's soft steps near me. He pushed my legs over and sat down on the edge of my seat. "You should really shift back." I nodded at him with my eyes still closed and had Bastet release her influence on me. My ears returned to normal and my tail disappeared. My claws retreated and my heightened senses returned to normal. My eyes shot open when Dick wiped the wet cloth under my nose. The coldness shocked my body and quite frankly I was not expecting him to clean me up.

"Wally! Where is Robin and Aqualad?" A teen girls voice echoed as she entered the Bioship. The lack of footsteps was strange however.

"Kaldur is right here and Robin is over there with Bastet. She's an old friend of his." I couldn't help the small snort that left my mouth at Wally's definition of me.

"I would say you are a little more than an old friend." Dick continued to clean me up with a newfound smirk on his face.

"Wally is just in denial you and I both know this. He would rather make jokes than accept the facts." I couldn't resist turning around and seeing the final members of the team. I unironically was surprised to see that the girl was green. I knew she was a martian but seeing a green person is still a bit strange. She was floating over by Kaldur which makes sense on why she didn't have any footsteps. Just entering was a buff teenage boy that looks like Superman. He had the Superman logo on his shirt and an impressive scowl. "I want to go over and meet them." My gaze turned back to Dick.

"Can you even walk by yourself?" I can just imagine his raised eyebrow and blue eyes under the mask.

"That's what your for silly." Giving him a quick pout I watched him break. With a small sigh he stood up and pulled me up with him. I was holding most of my own weight but Dick still had his arm wrapped around my waist holding me up. We made our way over to the rest of the team. I could almost feel Miss Martian and Superboy's curiosity flowing off them in waves.

"Bast this is the team. You know Wally already, but that is Artemis. The guy in bed is Kaldur, and the final two are M'gann and Connor. Guys this is my girlfriend Bastet." I blushed a little. I had no idea that he would introduce me as his girlfriend. I could see Wally's eyes roll and Artemis grinned a little. M'gann look a little shocked, Connor looked indifferent, and Kaldur just raised an eyebrow.

"Uh hi." I waved a little to try to break the awkwardness.

"It's so nice to meet you Bastet." A large smile broke across M'gann's face and she floated over to me and surprisingly enough gave me a hug. Superboy's only response was a small grunt and a nod of his head.

"I would personally like to thank you Bastet for not only helping my team but saving my life." Kaldur's response took me off guard a little. Usually people didn't thank heroes, especially if they are other heroes.

"Anytime, I'm always willing to help somebody." I smiled in his direction to ease his conscious.

"I didn't know Robin had enough game to get a catch such as yourself." Artemis sent a small wink my direction. I could feel my face flush and knew Dick's was the same cherry red as mine. The laugh her and Wally let out caused me to get even more red.

"I still can't believe my best friends are dating." Wally rushed behind us and rested his arms on our heads. I just rolled my eyes. He knew we liked each other before we did. I honestly thought he was trying to get us together, not keeping us away from each other. He used to make movie plans with us and mysteriously not be able to make it anymore leaving Dick and I on basically a date.

"Whatever Kid Moron all three of us know you would ditch just so Bast and I would be on a date." Seeing Wally's sheepish smile and him rubbing his neck made Dick and I's assumption true. Making eye contact with Dick we both burst out laughing.

"I hate it when you guys gang up on me." Wally crossed his arms and pouted like the little toddler he is. Little to my knowledge was that almost everybody else was dying in laughter behind us.

"We should be returning to the cave team." Kaldur's voice rang like reason through all of us. Artemis and Wally helped Kaldur up and dragged his IV bag behind him, so we could all sit together. I noticed that there were only six seats. Pushed Dick into one of the seats and plopped myself right on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at me as everybody looked at us.

"There are only six seats and seven of us. So I thought I would solve our solution." I grinned a little and wiggled a little to make myself comfortable.

"I can have her make another chair." M'gann was trying to help but I waved her off.

"No need I'm quite comfortable right here." Settling on Robin we were strapped in and I began to relax.

"I don't understand why you always have to be so extra." Dick whispered in my ear.

"You and I both know you like it. Anyways I'm just here for the cape and it's warmth." I already had the cape edges wrapped around me like a blanket.

"Hmm, sure." I laid my head on Dick's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt a brush of lips on my head before drifting off into unconsciousness.


End file.
